


when the party's over

by doraehan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fake Enemies, I wrote this in class, Light Angst, Lots of kissing!, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, They swear sometimes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ceos of rival companies!seungbin, chaewon is changbin's cousin, chefs kiss... my fav trope, hyejoo is seungmin's sister, loonarmystays follow me, minsung if u squint!, seungbin are cute bfs who like kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doraehan/pseuds/doraehan
Summary: chaewon looks at him with a smile on her face. “changbin, you fucking turd, my girlfriend is seungmin’s sister. so put away your stupid sexual tension away for one night and let me enjoy my birthday.”changbin raises his eyebrows, biting the inside of his cheeks but still smiling widely for the camera. “firstly, i didn’t know hyejoo was the devil’s sister. secondly, i just want to shove my shoe into his mouth for being so insufferable. there’s no 'sexual tension'. you and jisung have been spending too much time together.”alternatively, changbin and seungmin are ceos of rival companies and absolutely hate each other.





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> mf uhh... Hi! i haven't written in like twenty seven years i am just dumb writer girl dont b too harsh juiceyo :( this is for [penny](https://twitter.com/changbinwth), the number one Seungbin Enthusiast i know. luv u girlie! this fic was inspired by [This](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/1125033952065011717/1125033938483859457/M4w5YUhL.jpg:large) picture! i hope this isn't rlly bad! :D

“thank you, sir!” changbin smiles and nods at the photographer, blinking away the spots in his eyes. 

jisung, changbin’s secretary, walks next to him, whispering instructions to him.

“your father wants you to meet mister kim, something about a merger which you have to decline very nicely. don’t drink too much champagne and, for the sake of all things holy, stay _away_ from kim seungmin. it’s so exhausting being in the same room as the two of you and having to suffer through the sexual tension.”

changbin glows bright red. “the fuck do you mean _sexual tension_?” jisung tuts at his language. “there’s no tension, except the fact that i want to beat him up for being so damn insufferable.”

“the feeling’s mutual, mister seo.”

jisung and changbin whip their heads around to the sight of kim seungmin, ceo of hanlim co, elegantly sipping on champagne. he smiles at the two, the gesture having been practiced too many times for it to be genuine.

“mister kim! a pleasure to meet you,” says jisung, bowing to the man. seungmin blinks, head tilted to the side a little. he places his now empty champagne flute on a tray, brushing past jisung without a word of acknowledgement. jisung, head still lowered in a bow, grits his teeth. 

he’s always quick tempered. changbin places a hand on jisung’s forearms, massaging the area lightly.

“let’s go, jisung. don’t you want me to be in all the magazines with this fit i’m in?” jisung laughs, covering his heart shaped grin with his hand. “changbin, stop referring to your expensive suits as ‘fits’ and maybe i’ll consider.”

he grins, walking out in front of all the cameras for a picture with the woman of the evening.

“chaewon, i don’t understand why you deemed it appropriate to invite the ceo of our rival company.”

his cousin looks at him with a smile on her face. “changbin, you fucking turd, my girlfriend is the ceo’s sister. so put away your stupid sexual tension away for one night and let me enjoy my birthday.”

changbin raises his eyebrows, biting the inside of his cheeks but still smiling widely for the camera. “firstly, i didn’t know hyejoo was the devil’s sister. secondly, i just want to shove my shoe into his mouth for being so insufferable. there’s no _sexual tension_. you and jisung have been spending too much time together.”

chaewon just tightens her grip on changbin’s arm, the cousins posing sweetly for the reporters. changbin is starting to feel dizzy because of all the noise and flashes, but it’ll be alright (he hopes). 

changbin has been ceo of his huge family business for a two years now. it’s been two years full of fancy events (which, let’s be real, he only went to for the champagne and hors d'oeuvres) and flashing cameras, news sites desperate to witness and photograph a scandal involving the ceo of korea’s top company. if they were feeling particularly nice, said news sites would just stick to talking about his amazingly styled outfits instead of trying to manipulate situations to make it seem like some drama was taking place.

changbin should be used to this, having been in the business for a whole two years, but he still flinches whenever a camera goes off.

to be honest, a lot of things make him flinch; the feathery, nearly seductive touch of the woman his father had forced him to talk to, the manager of areum textiles offering her hand for him to shake, the man talking to his father way too loudly. he’s just always been very nervous around other people, being the only child to busy - but loving - parents with a humongous house.

 _his_ touch has never made him nervous. 

actually, it calms him down. changbin loves how, when they hold hands, _he_ brushes over his knuckles with the pad of his thumb. changbin adores the way _he_ lets him rest his head on his chest so changbin can fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart beating.

changbin inhales sharply at the sound of cameras clicking and flashes blinding him momentarily, spots dancing in front of his eyes. a hand is on his shoulder. he melts into the touch. something is mumbled into his ear. he hears a _click click click_ as several reporters click pictures of changbin’s glare.

they miss the way he hides the softest smile behind his hand and how his ears glow bright red.

//

“really, babe? _you, me and punches being thrown - except its just me punching your lips with mine_?” changbin hops up on the hood of the car, shuddering at how cold the underground parking lot is.

seungmin laughs, kicking his legs like a little child. its endearing.

“i have a reputation to maintain, binnie. i had to add a threat!” changbin’s insides warm at the nickname.

“so you had enough time to say all of that to me, but not enough time to say hi to jisungie?” seungmin pouts at that, playing with his fingers.

“i felt bad about it, you know. he’s literally a baby, it took so much for me to not coo at his little smile!” seungmin sounds upset, and changbin takes his hands in his own.

“i didn’t mean to make you feel bad, baby,” he says, a hand coming up to rest in seungmin’s hair. he rubs the pad of his thumb on seungmin’s scalp in an attempt to calm him down. it works, seungmin sighing as his shoulders relax.

“until you can coo at him for being a cutie, he has minho hyung to do that.”

seungmin blanches at that, hands flying to his mouth. changbin is incredibly confused, blinking owlishly. had seungmin noticed someone watching them?

“oh my fucking _god_. minho hyung is literally going to kill me when he finds out i was mean to _his sungie_. changbin, i’m going to die!”

changbin is doubled over in laughter, and wheezes. “min, calm down!” seungmin splutters, muttering something about how it wasn’t funny, but ends up giggling along with his boyfriend.

“he knows about our situation,” says changbin, smiling at seungmin. “because _someone_ decided to leave their phone unlocked.” seungmin begins to protest, but changbin silences him by placing his index finger on his lips. seungmin kisses the finger, making the other blush and retract his finger.

“all i’m saying is, he’ll understand that you need to do… certain things to avoid blowing our cover. just don’t be a dick next time, or i’ll punch you...” seungmin goes to say something, but changbin interrupts him - ‘... with my _fists_.’ that shuts seungmin up, and he smiles sheepishly.

its silent for a few moments. changbin says,

“well, you challenged me to a fight, didn’t you? you ready to be absolutely owned?”

seungmin laughs, and changbin takes a moment to admire his boyfriend.

in the glaring light from the bulbs illuminating the parking lot, seungmin looks ethereal. his eyes look as though someone carefully arranged an entire cosmos in his warm brown irises. he’s made of stardust, everything about him shining like the stars did in the sky before light pollution ruined it.

changbin knows that there’s nothing that will keep seungmin from shining like the star he is - not even light pollution.

seungmin traces changbin’s sharp jawline with the pad of his thumb as he captures his lips in his own. changbin’s lips are soft and plush, and seungmin sighs contentedly. seungmin kisses him long and deep, his other hand coming to rest on changbin’s thigh. changbin’s hand is still in seungmin’s hair, fingers twisting the silken strands of hair around them.

seungmin gently bites down on changbin’s lower lip, making him giggle. they part for air, but it isn’t long before changbin is leaning back in. seungmin hums, taking changbin’s lips between his teeth again - except this time, the bite isn’t as soft. changbin’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

“i missed you so much, hyung.”

changbin feels his insides turn to mush. seungmin pulls changbin closer until he’s almost sitting in his lap. changbin’s other hand comes to rest on seungmin’s shoulder.

“i missed you too, my love.”

changbin wishes he was more eloquent, so he could tell how much he loved seungmin, so he could write long, cheesy letters to the love of his life. but for now, kissing would have to do. so changbin pours all of his emotions into it, deepening the kiss even further. a few moments later, he pulls away.

“we have to go back in soon, baby boy. they’re going to start asking questions if we don’t.”

seungmin whines against his lips, pulling changbin even closer. “don’t wanna,” he says. “just wanna stay here with you.” a tear drops from seungmin’s eye onto changbin’s cheek.

changbin feels as though an arrow is piercing through his heart. he wishes he could stay with seungmin forever; kiss him forever, hold him forever. changbin wishes he could love him forever, instead of faking a rivalry so that, like their fathers tell them, they do not end up being ‘disappointing like their sisters, fraternising with the enemy like that’. he wishes he could stand in front of the reporters and hold seungmin’s hand.

“just five more minutes, hyung. is that okay?”

changbin can’t help but nod. seungmin sighs against his lips, intensifying the kiss even further - something changbin didn’t think was possible. 

in a few minutes, they’ll have to draw apart from each other. changbin will to kiss seungmin’s tears away, murmuring soft reassurances as they fix each others hair and clothes. in a few minutes, they’ll have to take the elevator up, back to the terrace, and return to the party. seungmin will refuse to let go of changbin’s hand until they’re nearly there, before he brings that insufferable smirk back and stands as far away as possible from changbin. changbin will have to fake an expression of annoyance, as though his heart doesn’t swell and begin to race whenever he’s around seungmin.

when the party’s over, they’ll both get into separate cars, their destinations different. seungmin will go back to his penthouse, and changbin will go back to his family mansion to spend the last hours of his chaewon’s birthday as a family. seungmin will wait for a goodnight message, smiling to himself when his phone alerts him he has a notification from changbin. changbin will wish he could reach through the screen and kiss him goodnight. they’ll fall asleep wishing the other was next to them.

but in this moment, they kiss each other with everything they have in the harsh lights of the parking lot. in this moment, they love each other with all they have.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEEWWWW!!! that was a long ass ride Ha Ha Ha... actually no it wasnt its just a measly lil 1.7k piece of shit which i wrote the majority of when i was Sad so mayb it explains some things! i wrote this while listening to scenery on repeat nd i was just [sad face] so yh! :D i hope this wasnt too bad pls leave kudos nd a comment if u liked it! MWAH ilu have a great dayyyyy
> 
> follow me on twt - [@cupidsungie](https://twitter.com/cupidsungie)


End file.
